Charmed All Over Again
by PirateQueen716
Summary: When Phoebe Halliwell casts a spell to meet the little girl from her vision, she ends up conjuring her 15 year old daughter Clara from the future! Clara's big secret: the idendity of her father. Can she keep her family balance in order? R&R! Pre season 8!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Phoebe Halliwell sat in her office, finishing her advice column for the San Francisco newspaper, The Bay Mirror.

But Phoebe Halliwell wasn't just your normal advice columnist. In fact, she and her two sisters, Piper and Paige, were witches. The Supernatural Realm knew them as the Charmed Ones and they shared the Power of Three, which was the special bond between the sisters and their powers.

Piper, the oldest sister, could blow things up and could freeze time. Phoebe, the middle sister, could levitate and had premonitions. Last but not least, the youngest sister, Paige, could move objects with a command and could transform herself to look like someone else called glamouring. And since Paige was half-whitelighter, she could transport herself in a swirl of lights to any place she wanted to go referred to as orbing.

The sisters had not always been the Charmed Ones. Actually, until about eight years ago, they had no idea about their powers or their destiny. Back then, the oldest Halliwell sister had been Prue. As children, Prue, Piper and Phoebe had their powers bound by their grandmother, Penny (otherwise known as Grams), after the girls' mother, Patty, had been killed. The girls had no idea they had come from such a powerful line of witches until after their Grams had died. The girls were already in adulthood and ready to spread their separate ways when their powers were returned after Grams' spell had been lifted because of her death. They were suddenly witches and were being hunted down by an entire Underworld full of demonic beings. They had to stay together. They became the most powerful force of good magic there ever was. They had been guided by a whitelighter, Leo, who was a type of guardian angel for witches. Leo and Piper soon fell into a complicated romance, but after it all settled, they were married.

The honeymoon was over quickly. Three years after being Charmed and very soon after Piper and Leo's wedding, Prue was murdered by a demonic monster named Shax. The sisters did not understand how this could happen. The Power of Three had been destroyed and there was nothing they could do about it. They wondered how they get by without their sister. That is where Paige comes in. Leo told them only hours after Prue's funeral, that the Supernatural community had reason to believe their was another sister, another witch, another Charmed One, due a sudden witch-hunt in the demonic realm.

Piper and Phoebe couldn't understand how they could have a little sister, with their parents divorced, their father mortal and their mother dead, there was no way they could have a sister who had powers. That is when they consulted the summoned spirits of their mother and grandmother. Patty confessed to have had an affair with her own whitelighter, Sam. Their daughter was born only three years after Phoebe and only months before Patty's death. It had been the magical law in those days, by order of the Elders (leaders of good magic and guides of whitelighters) that witches and whitelighters could not be together in a romantic relationship, let alone to have children. Patty and Sam kept Paige a secret, the pregnancy only known by Grams, Patty, and Sam. It went right over Prue, Piper and Phoebe's heads. They had no idea their mother was going to have a baby. But after Paige's birth, her biological parents took her to local church and a kind nun there, thrilled to be helping "angels", agreed to help Paige be adopted. Paige was adopted by two mortal parents and lived with them happily, until they were killed in a tragic car accident. After years of mourning, she decided to look into finding her biological family. Her investigation happened to be at the same time around Prue's death. Paige found her true sisters and found out about her family's extraordinary gifts.

The Elders realized when Paige was needed to reconstitute the Charmed Ones, that needed to abolish the witch/whitelighter law. Piper and Leo complications about their marriage were gone and they were able to have their now three-year-old son Wyatt (Leo's last name) and their one-year-old son, Christopher.

The sisters had to face many difficult battles. Their most recent still lingered in Phoebe's mind. They had recently overthrown the Avatars' plan of turning the world into Utopia and killing people who caused conflict in that Utopia. They had saved the world yet again, but in some ways, Phoebe wished they hadn't. She had had a premonition about herself picking up her nephews and daughters from elementary school during the world free from demons, caused by Utopia. Utopia no longer existed and she doubted whether she would ever get to live her dream of being the mother of that little girl.

Phoebe snapped out her memories as she realized her deadline was almost up. She quickly finished her assignment as her boss, Elise Rothman, entered Phoebe's office to review her column. Elise smiled as she read.

"Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. This is one of your best columns ever. You must have magic powers or something." Elise rambled as she headed to her own office, column in hand. Phoebe laughed' as she grabbed her bag.

"You have no idea." Phoebe said as she locked her office door and headed home to the Halliwell Family Manor.

After dinner, Phoebe found herself heading up to the attic, to the legendary Book of Shadows. The Book of Shadows was a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation of Halliwell witches and contained spells for almost everything, from vanquishing spells to time travel. Phoebe flipped through its pages lazily. She had already examined it many times, looking for a clue to find out about her future. Then, all of the sudden, she had an idea. She doubted it would work but it was worth a try. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. She sat down on one of her Grams' antique chairs and began to construct the perfect spell. After she had worded her spell the way she wanted, she lit a ceremonial candle and placed a corner of the paper the spell was written on into the crackling flame. Phoebe watched it burn as she began to recite.

"Bring her now through space and time,

The girl who haunts this witch's mind,

The wish that burns within this fire,

May it show my heart's desire."

Swirling lights filled the air as Phoebe dropped the burnt paper into a large tin bowl in front of her. As the last of the lights disappeared, Phoebe noticed a teenage girl standing on the other side of the attic. She was brushing herself off. The girl's hair was dark brown like Phoebe's and it was curled with white roses pinned in it. She brushed dust off her flowing white dress as her eyes landed on a stunned Phoebe.

"Mom?" she asked as Phoebe stared disbelievingly.

"It's me, Clara. Are you alright?" Clara said, walking excitedly over to Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted and she fell on to the hard wood floor.

**Author's Note**: ( Sorry, it was Cole who told the sisters about Paige, not Leo, My apologies!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clara ran across the attic to the landing.

"Piper, Leo, Paige, come quickly!" she called. She rushed over to Phoebe and tried to shake her back to consciousness. The others rushed up but stopped abruptly when they saw this strange girl kneeling next to Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Piper asked abruptly. Clara smiled, but she didn't get a chance to answer because she noticed Phoebe start to wake up.

"What happened? What am I doing on the floor?" Phoebe asked as Paige and Piper helped her up.

"Um, I believed you summoned me. Your daughter." Clara answered. Phoebe stared at her and then she remembered her spell.

"It must have gone wrong because I was looking for a little girl…" Phoebe started to say.

"Who is supposed to be your daughter." Clara finished her sentence. Piper, Paige, and Leo looked around at each other. Phoebe said, walking in a circle around her. Piper pulled Phoebe aside.

"How do you know she is telling the truth? I mean, with the stuff we see everyday, it could be a trap." Piper whispered in her sister's ear. Phoebe nodded.

"Who was my ex-husband?" Phoebe asked. Clara was startled but she answered.

"Cole Turner, ex-demon Belthazar, ex-Source of all evil." Clara replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes as Paige giggled.

"Ok, Smarty Pants, what was my temporary power?" Phoebe asked

"Empathy, the ability to understand how people are feeling physically and emotions through your own body and emotions." Clara answered. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"How did my sister die?" Phoebe asked. Clara stared at the floor before she whispered her answer.

"She was killed by Shax. She and Aunt Piper were thrown through the conservatory windows. Uncle Leo healed Aunt Piper after he got back from going to the Underworld with you, but Aunt Prue was already gone. At least, that is how Aunt Piper told me it happened. You were in the Underworld, trying to save…Cole." Clara said, looking up at Phoebe.

"The only people who knew I was in the Underworld were Prue, Leo, Cole, and Piper." Phoebe said, walking toward Clara.

"Well, I know and so do Wyatt and Chris. And the other kids you all do not know about yet, know. We saw the pictures and…" Phoebe stopped her as she threw her arms around Clara.

"So you believe me?" Clara said, mostly to herself.

"Oh, honey." Phoebe smiled.

"It feels so good to hug you again." Clara said mostly to herself.

"Should we assume she is going to be staying for a while?" Leo asked Piper. Piper nodded.

"Honey, maybe we should find you something more comfortable to wear." Paige said.

"Thanks Aunt Paige, but I have it under control." Clara said. She stepped back from Phoebe and snapped her fingers twice. A second later, she was dressed in jeans, a tank top, flip-flops, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Around her neck, hung a diamond pendant. Phoebe noticed it.

"Where did you get this?" Phoebe questioned.

"It is my mother's." Clara smiled. "My father gave it to her on the night I was born." Phoebe beamed, with small tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful. The power though, isn't it personal gain?" Paige asked.

"It would be except for the fact that in my time, some personal gain is allowed. Small things, like appearance changing."

Clara answered.

"Well, here, in the past, it should be kept to a minimum." Phoebe said.

"Yes, Mother." Clara answered and Phoebe laughed.

"Aunt Piper, do you have any cookies? I really could use one." Clara asked.

"I think I might." Piper smiled as she led them downstairs to the kitchen for some of Piper's famous peanut butter – chocolate chip cookies.

Later that night, after they decided it would be okay for Clara to stay for a while, Phoebe and Clara sat up looking at an old photo album.

Phoebe came across a picture of herself and Patty when Phoebe was about two. Phoebe wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Mom, why don't you summon her? I mean, you miss her. You should." Clara said.

"Oh, honey, its personal gain, just to summon her for myself. Besides I only get to see her for a little while." Phoebe said as Piper walked into Phoebe's bedroom, holding little Wyatt.

"Hey guys, I thought Wyatt might want to say good night to his cousin Clara." Piper smiled as she handed to Wyatt to Clara.

"Oh, Wyatt, you are so adorable." Clara said as Wyatt laid his head on Clara's shoulder.

"Can I put him to sleep, Aunt Piper?" she asked.

"Be My guest." Piper answered.

"Come on, sweetheart." Clara whispered as she headed of to the boys' room.

Piper sat down on the bed next to Phoebe.

"So how's it going?" Piper asked. Phoebe beamed.

"She is wonderful; I mean I can't believe one of my spells actually worked." Phoebe answered. Piper smiled.

"Now if you only knew who her father was." Piper laughed and Phoebe rolled her eyes. They sat and listened to Clara sing Wyatt and Chris to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Clara was up before the rest of the family. As the others trudged into the kitchen, they realized Clara had made them all breakfast, including the boys.

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to make us all this." Paige said as she sat down next to Phoebe at the kitchen table. Clara set a plate of eggs and toast in front of each of her aunts, mother, and uncle and a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of her cousins.

"It was nothing, Aunt Paige. You guys have a lot to do today. Besides you should have something more than coffee every morning. Just a future tip." Clara poured coffee into all the mugs and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Honey, I have today off. Do you want to hang out later?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that would great." Clara said excitedly.

"Cool." Phoebe answered as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Leo said, putting his fork down.

"I wonder who could be at the door at this hour." Piper said as Leo entered in to the kitchen again.  
"Phoebe, this may be a bad time, but there is a guy at the door for you." Leo said. Phoebe got up and hurried into the foyer. Clara rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I want to see how this goes." She said, sneaking into the dining room. She peeked around the corner and watched Phoebe accept flowers from the admirer. Her mother smiled as she closed the door. Clara turned to run back into the kitchen but ran right into Piper and Paige, who were also snooping. They all fell over and Phoebe stared at them.  
"What are you all doing?" she asked setting her flowers on the table and reaching her hand out to her daughter. Clara grabbed it and got up.

"Well. Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige were spying." Clara said.

"And what were you doing?" Paige asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was…um, checking out Mom's boyfriend." Clara said, making up an answer. Piper and Paige smirked.

"He's just a guy from work. Nothing special… yet." Phoebe beamed, kissing her daughter and heading up stairs.

"So, does it get serious?" Paige questioned. Clara chuckled.

"Are you kidding? She dumps this dude for Dad. Besides, this guy, he ends up losing his job at the paper and running the ice cream truck on Maple." Clara said, going back into the kitchen as Piper and Paige continued to laugh. But they didn't know is that someone was listening.

Somewhere deep in the Underworld, a young warlock entered into the Coronation Hall of Demons. He checked to make sure the cost was clear before pulling a loose rock out of the cold stone floor. He pulled out a yellowing piece of paper. On the parchment, was written a resurrection spell from the Gremoir, the evil equivalent of the Book of Shadows, for the demon Belthazar. The warlock set out a circle of bones and began to chant in ancient demonic tongues.

"E Uba De Carth Vell Libt Agu Domin

Uba Sabia Wilum Um Le Delambta Demon Belthazar"

Huge flames erupted from the circle and as they died away, in the fire's place, stood the demon Belthazar in his human form.

"My liege, I have had spies running secretly through the Halliwell home for the last couple of days and it seems that your ex-wife , the Charmed One, had brought a future descendent of hers back in time. I figured after being vanquished by the witch, you might want to take your revenge upon the child." He knelt at Belthazar's feet cowardly. The demon grinned.

"Thank you, Barr. But please refer to me as Cole from now on. The last thing I need is the Council on my back." Cole smiled evilly and he shimmered away.

It was that evening after dinner when Clara decided to ask her mother the question she had been longing to ask.

"Mom, did you love Cole?" Clara asked bluntly as the two of them sat out on the patio. Phoebe quickly swallowed her tea before she answered.

"Why do you want to know?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I asked Aunt Piper and she said that the two of you were really into each other and you two almost every night…" Phoebe interrupted her.

"Ok, enough about stuff I already know and I am slightly uncomfortable that my fifteen year old daughter knows about it." Phoebe answered. Clara chuckled.

"You still haven't answered my question." Clara said.

"Honey, Cole was the love of my life. It just seems like the magic died away when I was always choosing between him and my sisters. Then the lying about being the Source. It was too much."

Phoebe said.

"Do you think you two would still be married if he hadn't been the Source?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. It was hard to bear with. So we vanquished him and then he found a way back, then I divorced him, and then Paige vanquished. He's been vanquished for over four years now." Phoebe informed her.

"Five years on Tuesday." A voice sounded throughout the yard, a voice that Phoebe knew all too well.

"What is this?" Phoebe asked, panicked. Cole walked out onto the patio, casting his shadow over them.

Phoebe jumped up and slid in front of Clara.

"Clara, this is Cole. Cole, this is my daughter." Phoebe said, angrily.

"Well, Phoebe, unless you had a child long before we were together, then that's not possible." Cole answered.

"From the future, doorknob." Clara mumbled. Phoebe gave her a look.

"Sharp tongue, just like her mother." Cole said, walking slowly toward them.

"Take one more step, Cole, and I swear I will send you straight back to Hell, mark my words." Phoebe sentenced.

"Phoebe," Cole said soothingly, "I have no intention of hurting you. I just want you back. Always have, and thanks to a loyal subject, I get that chance." Cole said.

"Never." Phoebe hissed.

"Well, we will see." Cole said. He shimmered and reappeared behind Clara. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Come to me when you have come to your senses about us. I will take her with me." Cole smiled evilly. Clara struggled to breathe.

"Mom, help!" she shrieked with her last ounce of energy before she passed out.

Cole shimmered away just as Paige and Piper ran outside.

"What the…?" Paige asked as he disappeared.

"We need the book. Cole's back and he's got Clara." Phoebe said as calmly as she was able and the sisters ran up to the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clara woke up on the floor on of a dark, cold cell in the Underworld.

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up." Cole said, walking up to the barred door.

"Where are we?" Clara asked angrily, getting up off the floor.

"The old Coronation Hall, converted into prison cells. When fellow demons needed to hold hostages, they would bring them here. This place was abandoned years ago anyway." Cole said, throwing fireballs up in the air and watching them explode.

"This is so stupid. You think you can abduct me, bring me to a demonic prison, and expect my mother to fall right back into your arms. Get real." Clara said.

"Well, we will see, won't we?" Cole said smugly, sitting down on a chair in the corner.

"My mother is a witch, my aunts are witches, and I am…well that's not the point. They are going to come here and vanquish you as they have done before. So you might as well give up now, because my mother will never get back together with the likes of you." Clara said, furious. Cole's eyes filled with anger and he glared at her.

"I am going to win Phoebe's heart again and her future daughter isn't going in my way. You probably won't exist after tonight anyway. One way or another." He yelled and she flattened herself against the stone wall.

"Your powers, by the way, won't work in the cells here in case you inherited your Aunt Piper's talent of blowing people up." Cole smirked. Clara sighed as she slid down the back wall and cried quietly.

Back at the Manor, the sisters were busy trying to find Cole and Clara. Phoebe was freaking out more than either Paige or Piper had ever seen her.

"Do you think he would try to hurt her?" Phoebe asked as he handed Paige some extra potion ingredients.

"Not if he wants to try to get you back." Paige reminded her.  
"That never stopped him before." Piper muttered. Phoebe and Paige both gave her a look.

"Way to be sensitive, Piper." Paige said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry; I just think is a lost cause. We have been searching forever and it isn't going anywhere." Piper said, rubbing her eyes in stress.

"Piper, I doubt you would be saying this if it was one of your sons." Phoebe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Phoebe is right, you know." Paige said.

"Stay out of it, Paige!" Both sisters shouted at the same time.

"Phoebe, I did not mean it that way." Piper tried to explain.

"Piper, forget it. If you can't stay up for a couple hours to help me find my daughter, then I do not want your help at all." Phoebe grabbed the book and headed downstairs, followed by Paige with the potion bottles.

Down in the Underworld, Cole was growing impatient. He paced back and forth in front of Clara's cell door.

"I can't handle this anymore. Phoebe has obviously made her decision." Cole snapped his fingers and Barr appeared at his feet.

"Do away with the girl. She is not needed anymore." Cole said turning to leave as Barr conjured a bright-red fireball.

"Cole, please. Don't do this!" Clara begged, standing next to the door.

Cole chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked as Barr released his fireball.

"Because I'm your daughter!" Clara cried as the fireball hit her in the side, knocking her to the floor. Cole, shocked, waved his hand and Barr exploded into a million pieces. Cole blew up the cell door and rushed to Clara. Her side was burnt and was bleeding pretty badly. The fall had caused her to cut the back of her head.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I had to save the future, and my past."

"You are my daughter, aren't you?" Cole asked, noticing a silver bracelet on Clara's wrist. "I gave that bracelet to Phoebe on our wedding night. I figured she would have thrown it away already." Cole realized. Clara nodded slightly.

"She didn't. She doesn't even know I am wearing it. I put it on right before you kidnapped me. But she still loves you. It's why she married you again, and that is why I exist. But you have to let them vanquish you. It's how it's meant to be." She said weakly.

"Oh, baby." He pulled her up into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She whispered. Cole kissed her on the forehead and remembered her wounds.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about. I almost killed my own daughter. Please forgive me." he said, running his hand through her hair. She smiled.

"Always." She whispered.

"We need to get you home. Your mother is going to kill me." He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and they shimmered to the house.

Cole and Clara shimmered into the Conservatory and he set her on the couch.

"I love you, Daddy. Please don't forget that." She whispered. He kissed her quickly before calling for her mother.

"Phoebe!" He called. Phoebe rushed in and nearly collapsed when she saw Clara.

"Oh my gosh! What is wrong with you?" she glared at Cole as Paige ran into the living room after her.

"Leo!" Paige cried and in an instant, Leo orbed in with Piper and he sped to Clara's aid. He placed his hands over her side and glowing lights poured out, immediately healing her side and head. Clara sat up and Phoebe threw her arms around her daughter as she cried tears of relief. Then she suddenly filled with an overwhelming hatred for Cole, even though deep down, she could not hate him fully.

"What are you doing in our house?" she asked, furious.

"She was hurt, Phoebe. I thought I would help my chances to bring her here." Cole said, thinking fast.

"You tried to kill my daughter, and you think that will make me want to get back together with you. Are you insane?" Phoebe fumed. Piper walked in behind her.

"He's evil and conniving, not insane. If you ever come near my niece again, you are going to be like that vase on the piano." Piper thrust her hands in the air and the glass vase exploded.

"I will not have you disrupting my family again." Piper said sternly. Cole looked over at Clara and he knew what he had to do.

"Phoebe," he said, walking toward her, "You were my wife. You realized you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. That is, until you wanted to play demon catchers with your noisy sisters who couldn't stay out of our business." Phoebe clenched her fists in anger as Cole said this. Clara stared at the floor, trying not to smile. He was doing a better job then she thought he would.

"Cole, at least they had enough decency to try to protect me form evil, not poison me with it. They loved me for me, and did not need a demonic tonic, which still leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Phoebe responded as she put her hands on her hips. Cole walked right up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You can honestly tell me, that you don't miss me holding you in my arms and doing this." Cole pulled Phoebe in close and started kissing her on the lips. Paige, Piper and Leo stood dumfounded as they watched Phoebe make out with her ex-husband. Cole stepped back and Phoebe just stood there, shocked. She shook it off when she noticed Clara staring.

"Cole, how dare you bring up all those memories. And kiss me like that, especially in front of my daughter." Phoebe scolded.

"How do you know that she isn't my daughter, too?" Cole shouted. Clara's eyes widened in shock, not believing what he had just done. Phoebe laughed. The others looked at each other nervously.

"You must be dreaming. I would never remarry you and that would be the only way we would ever have children." Phoebe informed.

"Sorry for Clara, she stuck with you as her mother." Cole chuckled and that sent Phoebe over the edge.

"Cole Turner, I'm going to do what I should have done at the beginning of this mess." She pulled a potion bottle out of her pocket and threw it at Cole's feet. Blue smoke erupted from the broken glass and Paige, Piper and Phoebe recited the spell.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,

Astrid, Laura, Ella and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us

Vanquish this evil from time and space."

Clara just buried her face in Phoebe's shoulder as Cole burst into flames and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

That night, Clara crept out of bed and up to the attic. She set the candles in a circle, lit them and said the summoning spell she had long ago memorized.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Glowing orbs filled the circle and the spirits of Patty and Grams appeared in the circle.

"Well, well, if it isn't the time traveler." Penny said, raising one eyebrow and smiling. Clara giggled.

"Hello, Grams. Apparently you have been watching again." Clara answered.

"Well, you can't expect an old woman not to snoop on her family." Patty said, stepping out of the circle and transforming into human form. She reached out and hugged her granddaughter.

"Hi, Grandma." Clara said, smiling, and Patty wrapped her arm around Clara as Grams stepped out of the circle too.

"Well, it is good to see one of my great-grandchildren who can actually speak for themselves." Grams said, examining her great-granddaughter.

"Uh, thanks Grams." Clara replied, unsure what to say after that.

"Sweetheart, I bet this visit has something to do with the vanquishing of your future father?" Patty asked. Clara nodded.

"I always thought Cole was an idiot." Grams muttered, fidgeting in one of her antique chairs. Clara laughed quietly when she saw the expression on Patty's face.

"Mother!" Patty exclaimed. Grams rolled her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you could help me summon Aunt Prue. I've tried, but I'm just not strong enough yet. It's for Mom, Piper and Paige." Clara explained. "Can you?"

"Not a problem for a ghost." Grams grinned as she stood. She crossed her arms over chest and thrust them toward the circle of candles. Prue appeared in seconds and stepped out of the circle.

"Aunt Prue." Clara whispered with tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around her aunt.

"Oh, Clara." Prue hugged her niece. Patty and Grams smiled at each other.

"What you are doing for Phoebe, Piper, and Paige is one of the nicest things I have ever heard of. I am so proud of you." Prue said, brushing tears off Clara's cheeks.

"You were snooping." Clara laughed.

"I learned it from Grams." Prue said.

"Can you all stay for a while? I want to make this a surprise." Clara asked. Grams wrapped her arm around Clara's shoulder.

"Anything for my great-granddaughter." Grams said and they agreed.

The next morning, Clara came to breakfast later than the rest of her family.

"Morning, sweetheart, how about some shopping?" phoebe asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, thanks. I have company." Clara replied as she loaded three full coffee mugs onto a breakfast tray and headed to the living room. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo followed curiously. Clara set the tray on the table and handed a mug to each of her grandmothers.

"Clara, what is going on?" Phoebe asked, totally freaked by the sight of her deceased mother and grandmother sitting there drinking coffee.

"Surprise, girls! And Leo, of course." Grams smiled as she and Patty hugged them all.

"Mom…?" Piper asked, choked up.

"Girls, we have a little surprise for you." Patty beamed and Prue waltzed in as Clara slipped upstairs to get the little boys.

Phoebe dropped her coffee cup and Piper started to hyperventilate. Paige wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh, Prue." Phoebe said, crying as Prue hugged her little sisters. Paige walked up to Prue nervously so she could introduce herself, but Prue already knew who she was.

"Paige, I finally get to meet you. I have wanted to for a long time." Prue embraced her youngest sister and Paige sighed with relief.

"I have wanted to meet you too." Paige answered.

"Prue, Mom, Grams, how did you get here. None of us summoned you." Piper asked.

"Well, let's just say that Phoebe has a very compassionate and thoughtful daughter who would do anything if would make her mother and aunts happy." Prue said as Clara came downstairs with Wyatt and Chris. She set them in Patty's lap and glanced up at them.

"Surprised?" Clara asked. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige grinned and they smothered her with hugs.

"I used to be able to breathe." Clara laughed.

"You know, if Dad was here, we would have everyone together again." Piper pointed out. All of the sudden, there was a loud knock on the front door and Paige rushed to answer it. There stood Victor Bennett, (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father).

"Hello, Paige." Victor came into the house and gave her a hug. "I brought some old stuff of Piper and Phoebe's that I found at my house." He dropped the boxes by the door and Paige led him into the living room.

"Prue, you're alive!" Victor cried.

"Temporarily." Prue explained, hugging her dad.

"Well!" Victor said, looking around at them. He sat down in a chair next to Patty as Clara walked in with more coffee.

"Hi Grandpa." She said casually. He stared at her.

"Okay, the ghosts of my dead daughter, ex-wife, and ex-mother-in-law I understand. But I need a little help with this one."

Victor said.

"Dad, do you remember Chris? You know, Adult Chris?

Well, this is my daughter Clara from the future." Phoebe explained.

"Weird, huh?" Clara said, handing him a cup.

"Only if I'm not cool in the future." Victor said, laughing.

"Of course you are cool, Grandpa." She said, smiling.

"Let's get the party started, shall we?" Paige asked.

After a couple of hours later, the reunion slowed down and it was for Patty, Prue, and Grams to go.

"It's been fun, dears." Grams said, hugging them goodbye and patty did the same. When it was Prue's turn, it was hard for her to find the words.

"I am going to miss you all so much. I guess it's the price I pay for being dead." Prue said, wrapping her arms around her three sisters. She hugged Victor, Leo, the boys, and lastly, Clara.

"Clara, you are a wonderful young woman. I only wish I had had the chance to have a daughter like you." Clara kissed her aunt and Prue joined Patty and Grams.

"How about a picture? Of all the women?" Leo suggested, pulling a digital camera out of the desk drawer. They excitedly agreed and arranged themselves. Patty and Grams sat on the loveseat and the sisters stood behind them. Clara slid herself in next to her mother and Leo snapped the photograph.

"Now, we really have to go." Patty said. They all said goodbye again and Prue, Patty, and Grams stepped into the reformed candle circle.

"Blessed Be, my darlings." Grams said and they disappeared.

Clara leaned into to Phoebe's side.

"I'm going to miss them." Clara said and Phoebe nodded.

" I know, but they don't stay dead for long." She laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Clara sat especially quietly at dinner that night while the rest of the family talked about the day's events. Phoebe noticed the glum expression on her daughter's face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Clara answered quickly. She smiled weakly and continued eating. Phoebe didn't believe she was telling the whole truth. So after dinner was over, she insisted that Piper go talk to her.

"Phoebe, she is your daughter. If she isn't going to talk to her own mother, what makes you think she is going to want to talk to me?" Piper asked.

"Just do it." Phoebe begged. Piper rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to Phoebe's bedroom.

Piper knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Come in." a muffled voice answered. Piper entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, I bet I know what is going on." Piper bluffed, sitting down on the bed. Clara looked at her.

"I doubt it." Clara whispered.

"Well, maybe not. But I think it has something thing to with Prue, Mom, and Grams." Piper supposed.

"Yeah, just seeing them reminds about when I have to go back home, about how I don't want to." Clara answered.

"Clara, it's where you belong. Why don't you want to go?" Piper asked.

"My mom isn't going to be there, Piper. She died when I was seven years old, and I never got a chance to really know her. This was my chance, and I do not want it to end." Clara cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh, Clara." Piper said as Clara crawled into her arms.

"You are probably the only one other than Mom I can talk to. You lost your mom when you were little." Clara explained, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand.

"Sweetheart, I know exactly how you feel. Your mom didn't know how to approach you about this. You need to talk to her." Piper said, pushing Clara's hair out of her face.

"It's not allowed. I can't be the one to tell her." Clara thought for a moment. "Uncle Leo knows what to do. He's a whitelighter, and he sort of knows about it already. Tell Mom to ask Leo." Clara said.

"Ok," Piper answered. "Clara, you know your mom wouldn't want you to be upset by this. She always says things happen for a reason, we just don't know what it is yet." Piper kissed her on the forehead and went back downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, following Piper into the kitchen.

"She said for you to talk to Leo." Piper replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't ask me. She's your daughter." Piper said and Leo orbed in.

"Leo, tell me what is up with my daughter." Phoebe demanded.

"I knew that would come up sooner or later. I can't tell you but I can show you. If you are sure." Leo said.

"Ok," Phoebe agreed. Leo took her by the hands and closed his eyes. Harsh winds started to rush around them, forcing Phoebe to also close her eyes. A second later, the winds ceased and Phoebe looked around. She realized they were no longer in the kitchen with Piper, but what looked like Phoebe's bedroom. Her bed was still there, but everything else had been changed. The wall color was new and there was a toy table and chairs in one corner, a child-size dresser and bed in another. Toys were scattered throughout the room and sleeping in Phoebe's bed was a little girl.

"Leo, where are we?" Phoebe whispered in his ear.

"This is what you wanted to see. This is your future. And Clara's past. It's why she doesn't want to go home." Leo explained.

"Clara," Phoebe sighed, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"She can't hear or see you, Phoebe." Leo said. A moment later, the bedroom door opened, spilling light onto the floor. A slightly older Piper crept in sadly and smiled weakly, seeing Clara asleep in Phoebe's bed. She sat down next to the sleeping child and gently woke her up. Clara stirred and rubbed her little brown eyes.

"Aunt Piper, what's going on?" Clara asked innocently. Piper's eyes were filled with tears.

"Clara, sweetheart, there was an attack downstairs," Piper took a deep breath and continued. "Your mother didn't make it through the fight." The expression on Clara's face looked as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on her chest. Phoebe covered her mouth with her hands in shock and looked over at Leo. He was watching Piper and little Clara.

"She can't die. Who's going to take care of me? Where's Daddy?" Clara said, panicked.

"She can't. She can't" Clara screamed, jumping out of bed and out the door. Piper ran after her, as did the invisible Phoebe and Leo. Clara almost flew downstairs and Paige caught her at the bottom.

"Honey, stop." Paige cried. Clara wormed her way out of her aunt's arms and looked around frantically.

"Where is she?" Clara sobbed. Paige picked her up and took her into the Conservatory where they had laid the future Phoebe's body.

"Mommy?" Clara asked as Paige set her down next to the sofa.

"Mommy, please come back." Clara whispered. Paige dried tears away from her eyes.

"Why couldn't you save her?" Clara asked.

"We tried, sweetheart, It was too late." Paige answered sadly.

Clara took a deep breath and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She turned around and the tears kept flowing.

"Aunt Piper!" She sobbed as she ran into her aunt's open arms.

Leo took Phoebe by the hand again and they returned to their time.

"How did it go?" Piper asked. Phoebe rushed out of the room without so much as a word and headed upstairs to talk to her daughter.

Phoebe entered her dark room. Clara was sitting on the seat next to the open window and was gazing up into the star-filled sky.

She looked up as Phoebe sat down.

"So…now you know." Clara said.

"You shouldn't dwell on it. Things happen for a reason. So does magic." Phoebe responded. Clara gave her a look.

"Aunt Piper said you would say that." Clara said. Phoebe grinned.

"Clara, no matter what happens. I am your mother and I love you more than anything. Even though I have no idea how this little trip could affect both of our futures. You never know. I choose not to worry about it. You shouldn't either." Phoebe said as Clara hugged her.

"I love you, Mom." Clara whispered and Phoebe kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Phoebe and Clara spent the little time they had left with each other. They had breakfast at a local restaurant, spent some time in Piper's club, P3 (the club was closed during the day, so they rearranged Piper's stock of beverages as a joke), the Bay Mirror, the cemetery, and lastly, the Bayside Park.

"You and Dad used to bring us here." Clara said. Phoebe gave her a look.

"Us?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, I can't tell you about anything else. I have a feeling Aunt Piper s going to kill me, as it is when I get back. I just remember you and Dad used to sit under this tree while I played on the swing set." Clara said, smiling at the memories

"Sounds almost normal." Phoebe said.

"It was sometimes. Then there was the time I levitated to the top of the slide because I didn't want to climb the ladder again." Clara remembered. Phoebe chuckled.

"You and Dad were so mad. You told me that if I ever used my powers in public again, that you would bind them."

"Why would I say that?" Phoebe asked.

"Demons could track me by my powers. You didn't want me to get hurt." Clara explained. Phoebe grinned.

"Oh, sweetie, this has been fun. I wish it didn't have to end so soon."

"I know, but you aren't even supposed to know you are having me for like a year. I just will be a lot smaller and not such a chatterbox." Clara laughed.

"That soon. Wow, I guess I will be married in a couple months, huh?" Phoebe realized.

"Remarried," Clara muttered under her breath.

"We had better get going, honey." Phoebe said as she got up off the bench and stretched.

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, sweetie. Anything."

"People can change, and sometimes we should give them a second chance. Even if they don't deserve it. So when a certain unwanted visitor comes around in a couple weeks, can you please try to forgive? It is really important that you do." Clara said.

"Ok , sweetheart." Phoebe agreed understandingly and they headed to the manor.

Back at the house, Piper and Paige were getting ready for Clara's surprise party.

"When it is time for Clara to go, we have to make it as easy as possible for both her and Phoebe." Piper said, and Paige nodded in agreement.

"And no crying." Piper added. Paige gave her a look and grinned as Leo walked into the dining room with an armload of steamers and balloons.

"Where should I put these?" Leo asked.

"On the table, dear." Piper answered.

"We should get going, we only have a half an hour." Paige exclaimed and they hurried to get everything ready.

"Hello?" Phoebe called when she and Clara got home.

"Surprise!" Piper, Paige, and Leo shouted excitedly.

"Surprise!" Wyatt cried, delayed. Clara laughed as she scooped him up into her arms.

"What is all this?" Clara asked, beaming.

"We couldn't let our favorite niece leave this decade without a bang." Paige said, smiling.

"I agree!" Clara said, as she ran her finger through the frosting of her piece of cake and ate it.

After an hour or so, Leo suggested that they send Clara home.

"Before you go," Piper started, "how are future Wyatt and Chris?" Clara grinned.

"They are great. They are the best cousins in the world, other than my cousins at home who none of you know about yet. They are my best friends. I do not know what I would do without them." Clara assured her. Tears started to fill Piper's eyes as she embraced her niece.

"Hey, I thought we were not supposed to cry." Paige said as Clara said good-bye to Leo and the little boys.

"Then why are you?" Piper asked , noticing Paige's tears. Paige acted as if she had no idea what her sister was talking about.

"Aunt Paige, can I ask you a question?" Clara asked, walking over to her.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" Paige answered.

"Is your boyfriend's name Henry?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." Clara grinned. Paige gave her a look and laughed.

" I am going to miss you." Paige said.

"I know , but I have to get back to my potion lesson with my favorite tutor." Clara said, hugging Paige and turning to face Phoebe.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked.

"How could I possibly forget about you?" Clara asked, tears clouding her vision as she ran into her mother's arm.

"Oh, sweetheart." Phoebe comforted ,as she held back her tears. " Listen to me. I want you to go back to your life and do everything you normally would do. Especially mind your aunts. Just think, I might be there when you get back. You never know. I love you so much." Phoebe kissed her and Clara walked over to the Book of Shadows. Before she got a chance to find her spell, to groups of glowing orbs swirled around behind her. There stood two young men, both wearing tuxedos and they beamed when they saw Clara.

"Wyatt! Chris!" she cried happily, as she ran into their arms. Everyone smiled.

"Hey, we found you. We have to go. Your graduation ceremony starts in like five minutes and Aunt Paige is trying to get Uncle Henry to wear a tie. It is the funniest thing." Wyatt said as Clara and Chris smacked their foreheads.

"Uncle Henry?" the sisters said in unison. Piper and Phoebe laughed hysterically as Paige stood frozen in shock.

"Well, ok then." Paige said.

"When we get back, you are toast!" Chris said.

"And what is this about graduation?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, you really wanted me to go to a normal high school instead of Magic School, so I could have normal relationships with normal people. But I could not finish my magic school training in time. So Piper and Paige said two years would be ok instead of four."

"I guess some of Piper's obsessive antics about normal life must have rubbed of on you, Phoebe." Leo laughed as Piper rolled her eyes.

"We should go. Not that it matters with time travel but to be safe." Chris said.

"Yeah, he's right. But Clara, where is your dress?" Wyatt asked. Clara snapped her fingers and her dress, the roses and curls returned. They all said good-bye as Wyatt pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Aunt Phoebe, will you read our return spell?" He asked. She nodded. Clara, Wyatt, and Chris lined up in front of the Book of Shadows. Piper took a quick picture and the boys moaned.

"Mom!" they groaned. Piper chuckled. Phoebe took a deep breath and started to recite.

"Set in the future,

Set in the past,

Seeing anew what once has passed.

Return them now,

From once they came,

Right when they left, all now the same."

Phoebe blew her daughter a kiss and Clara nodded before burying her face into Wyatt's shoulder to hide her tears. The three of them vanished with a bright light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After a couple weeks, the sisters felt something was up. There had not been a demon attack since the kids had gone back to the future. It was slightly concerning.

The sisters were sitting in the kitchen one morning when Leo orbed in, panicked.

"What's wrong, honey?" Piper asked.

"Well, as long as you don't shoot the messenger. Someone in the Underworld is summoning all the demons you girls have ever vanquished." Leo said.

"What? That's awful." Paige exclaimed.

"No kidding. What are we going to do?" Piper asked. Phoebe thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. How about an army?" Phoebe suggested. Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"No offense, Phoebe, but I do not think the government is going to lend their soldiers to a trio of witches, do you?" Piper responded. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I mean of witches. Our family. We could summon Grams, Mom, Prue, Wyatt, Chris, Clara. With all that power, we could take out anything that gets in our way." Phoebe said excitedly.

"You know, that might actually work." Leo said. Piper and Paige agreed. Phoebe pulled a pad of paper out of the desk drawer and they constructed the perfect spell.

"Halliwell Family, Old and New,

We have a favor to ask of you

Come you all from future and past,

Help us beat these demons at last."

The sisters recited and all their desired family members appeared before them, along with some others they didn't know. There were children running around everywhere and a couple unfamiliar adults introduced themselves. But Phoebe wasn't paying attention; she knew who Clara was, even though she was seventeen years older than she had been when Phoebe had seen her last. Clara made her way through the group of hugging Halliwells and into her mother's open arms.

"Mom!" Clara cried happily.

"Hi, sweetheart. Oh it is so good to see you. Even if you are all grown up." Phoebe said.

"Not really." She replied as a man walked up behind her.

"Oh, Mom this is my husband, James." Clara explained as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I am pleased to meet the past …" James started to say but Clara stopped him. Phoebe gave her daughter a look.

"He said past. So does that mean I am still alive in the future?" Phoebe asked. Clara smiled.

"Yes, and you are a …" Clara did not get a chance to finish her sentence. Two adorable little girls zoomed past Clara and James, and right up to Phoebe.

"Grams! Grams!" they cried, jumping up and down.

"Grandmother, apparently." Phoebe said, laughing.

"Grams, where is Grandpa?" the older of the girls asked.

"Kelli, why don't you take Chloe and go play with the other kids." Clara suggested.

"Who are those other kids? And the two women?" Phoebe asked.

"Those are Wyatt and Chris' wives and children. None of the other kids came. They did not want to spoil all the surprises. Especially for Aunt Paige." Clara said.

"Yeah, and Uncle Henry." Phoebe answered.

"Mom, that was a long time ago. Besides Wyatt did it, not me." Clara said, innocently.

"Come on, we will explain everything to you when we all go downstairs." Phoebe took her daughter by the hand and they went to greet the other members of the family.

While everyone was working on their plan of attack, Clara slipped away into the dark, quiet kitchen. She hopped up on the counter as she had done as a child and sighed. She looked up, noticed Piper's old cookbook, and pulled it of the shelf. She remembered making all these recipes as a little girl. She stared curiously at a piece of paper sticking out of a pocket on the inside cover. She pulled out a piece of paper, and along with it, fell a picture. Clara unfolded the paper and read the words that were in her aunt's handwriting.

"In case we ever need Cole"

Clara gaped at the list of ingredients and the spell written on the page.

"What if this is how my parents get back together?" she thought. She checked to make sure her family was busily occupied and she quickly assembled all the things she would need for the potion.

"A little thyme… a sprig of rosemary." Clara said, as she dropped the last ingredients into the bubbling brew. She dropped in the picture of her father.

"In this time and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring this man Cole, whom we wish to free

Bring him now to the sister three."

Smoke erupted from the pot. Cole turned and gave Clara a look.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Considering a couple weeks ago, you tried to kill me at the age of fifteen, I think so." Clara said. Cole's eyes brightened as he spun his daughter around happily.

"Oh my word, look at you. You remind me so much like your mother, it's remarkable. Oh, Clara." He hugged her tightly. As he let go, his elbow bumped into the pot, causing a domino effect with everything on the counter, knocking all the potion ingredients to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you." Cole said, getting to his knees to help his daughter.

"Oh, it's ok. With two little girls, I am used to mess." Clara answered. She waved her wrist and a dishrag flew instantly into her hand. Cole gave a look of both of being shocked and impressed.

"Two daughters." he said, grinning so wide that you could see all his teeth.

"Soon to be three." Clara admitted. Cole stared at her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, but don't tell Mom, or anyone. They won't let me fight."

Before Cole got a chance to ask his next question, Phoebe and the rest of her family ran into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Phoebe asked. The she saw Cole.

"What is going on here?" she asked as Kelli and Chloe ran in behind their grandmother, followed very closely by James.

"Grandpa! There you are!" Kelli and Chloe cried happily, as they ran up to him. Clara smacked herself in the forehead as Phoebe fumed.

"Are you telling me this man is your father?" Phoebe asked and Clara nodded. Before her daughter explained, Phoebe stormed away. Clara got up and ran after her.

"Mom, wait." Clara said. Phoebe turned, her face covered with tears.

"How could you keep this from me? I mean when you were here before, you knew all along who he was. With all the questions and him saying how you might be his daughter too." Phoebe fumed.

"Mom, I couldn't tell you. It would have ruined everything!" Clara exclaimed as Cole came out of the kitchen after them.

"He knew!" Phoebe yelled, pointing at Cole.

"He would have killed me otherwise, Mother. I would have loved to tell you, but I couldn't. Maybe I should have just let him kill me. Then you wouldn't have me or your granddaughters." Clara cried, running upstairs. James hurried after her, not making eye contact with Phoebe. Phoebe sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Piper, Paige and Prue sat down to comfort her. Cole headed upstairs to find Clara.

"Can I come in?" Cole asked James. James nodded as he let Cole sit down next to his daughter.

"Oh, Daddy. I am so sorry." She sobbed, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Phoebe will come around. This is a shock for everyone. It takes some getting used to. It did for me." Cole said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "This can't be good for your baby either." He said. Clara leaned into his shoulder.

"What do I do?" Clara asked.

"Give it time." He answered and he kissed her on top of the head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

That night, the tension in the Manor was unbelievable between Cole, Clara, and Phoebe. None of them were speaking to each other and it was very uncomfortable for the rest of the family.

Both of Clara's daughters tried to make them talk to one another, but it didn't work. Chris and Wyatt's wives were watching all the little kids upstairs while every one waited for the first attack.

Clara got up and noticed that everyone was asleep. She climbed over her husband and went into the kitchen.

"Behind you." Someone hissed. Clara turned around cautiously. Clara screamed as one of the sister's nemesis, Zankou,

grabbed her around her shoulders and put a knife to her throat. James and Cole immediately woke and hurtled over everyone, speeding into the kitchen. A flashing light blinded them as Zankou shimmered away with Clara. James became furious. He kicked the wall as Phoebe rushed in.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, leading him to a chair.

"Some demon took my wife. I can't believe this. What if something happens to…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I have a pretty good idea where they are. It is the only place big enough." He looked over at Phoebe. "But I need your help. You are going to have to trust me." He held his hand out to Phoebe but she couldn't handle the pressure.

"Cole, I can't do this. You are the father of my daughter and I am not sure I am ok with that." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe, that is not the point at the moment. It is our job as her family to find her and just because her parents are having problems, that does not excuse us from what we have to do. Are in this or not?" Cole asked. James looked back and forth between his in-laws. Phoebe stared at him, disbelieving.

"Let me go tell everyone." Phoebe said. She headed toward the kitchen door and went to tell the others.

After everyone had been informed, Wyatt, Chris, James, Grams, Patty, Paige, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Cole all assembled in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Prue asked.

"Cole has a plan." Phoebe said confidently. Prue gave her a look. Kelli came into the kitchen and Piper did the "clear throat and nod". James, Phoebe, and Cole turned around.

"Grams!" Kelli started to sob.

"Oh sweetheart, what is it?" she asked, scooping her granddaughter in to her arms.

"I had a bad dream. Mommy got taken away and we couldn't find her." She cried.

"Oh, honey. It was just a dream. Everything is ok." Phoebe lied as she put Kelli into James' arms.

"Let's go back to bed, sweetheart." He said. He looked over at Phoebe and mouthed one word. Premonitions.

"She gets it from her grams." He said as she took her back upstairs.

"Should we take James with us? He is a mortal." Chris asked.

"He is her husband. He needs to go." Patty answered.

"Not that you took your husband anywhere." Grams mumbled.

"Grams, she's right." Phoebe answered and everyone agreed. Cole walked to Phoebe and held out his hand. Phoebe took a deep breath as James reentered the kitchen and took it. Cole smiled.

"Let's go get our daughter." He wrapped his arms around her and they shimmered away as the others orbed right behind them.

Clara pulled at the heavy metal chains that trapped her to the cold, stone walls.

"Well, well," A droning voice hissed through the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Let's just say an old friend of the family." An evil looking man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed all in black and had a mop of greasy gray hair.

"Barbus." She whispered in horror. He grinned maliciously.

Before she could even say anything, her entire family arrived. Cole and Phoebe started to run over but they were thrown backwards by an invisible electric force.

"Can't have Mommy and Daddy interfering. Or any of them." He waved his arms as iron cages came crashing down around the entire family. Piper tried blasting her way out of the cages that imprisoned herself, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt, but it was useless.

"What is going on, Barbus?" Phoebe asked. He clapped his hands gleefully.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, you don't know. I want your daughter's baby." Barbus said. Clara gasped. Phoebe shook her head, unbelieving

"You didn't know. Cole knew. He didn't tell the mother of his child about her own granddaughter." Barbus schemed.

"She's pregnant?" Phoebe whispered.

"I am going to destroy the next full set of Charmed sisters. Luckily, I was able to bring the entire family to witness it." Barbus walked along the cages and stopped in front of Patty.

"Just as beautiful as her grandmother." Barbus said to Patty.

"Get away from me, you evil slime ball. " Patty responded.

"Such flattery." Barbus said, turning to Clara.

" I won't you let do this." Clara said, her teeth bared.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Barbus cackled.

"Well, I think it is time I have a little fun. Shall we show Mommy and Daddy what are biggest fears are?" Barbus asked. Clara became hysterical as a holographic image appeared in front of them. She saw herself standing by the front door in the manor as James stormed out carrying a suitcase.

"Is he going to leave you like your daddy left your mother, and your grandpa left your grandma?" Barbus said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Stop this now." Cole demanded. Barbus laughed.

"Let me have my fun." Barbus sneered. He waved his hand and another hologram appeared. Clara sobbed ever harder as she looked at the image. It was of three adult women, dressed like demons, and they were throwing energy balls at innocent people.

"And that your daughters will inherit their mother's demonic powers, that she inherited from her own father." Barbus said as Clara filled with anger. Phoebe and Cole looked at each other.

"Demonic powers?" they whispered together.

"Don't worry; she doesn't use them unless it is absolutely necessary." James whispered.

"You are toying with a pregnant woman's emotions, do you seriously think that is wise?" she asked. Her family stared in horror, afraid to say anything.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Barbus asked.

Clara raised her hand as high as she could, with it still being tied to the wall, and conjured a bright blue energy ball.

"Watch out!" she cried as she hurled it toward the cages and the doors sprung open, releasing her family. Phoebe, Cole, and James hurried over and freed Clara. She rubbed her sore wrists.

"You think you can defeat me with one little energy ball?" Barbus sneered. "Try defeating this." He snapped his fingers and demons of all sorts emerged from the shadows. Clara stood frozen as the creatures she had only seen in the Book of Shadows closed around her and her family.

"What do we do?" Clara asked.

"What we always do." Piper said. She flicked her wrists and the demon closest to her exploded. The battle began. All of the demons began throwing fireballs and Paige used her powers and threw them back, causing them to burst into flames. Patty and Grams slammed demons up against the walls and Phoebe pulled out her martial arts moves. Wyatt and Chris orbed behind a few of the demons and kicked their butts from behind. Clara threw two fireballs and wiped out the remainder of the demons except for Barbus.

"You can't mess with our family. Ever." Paige said.

"Especially, our kids." Piper said.

"Good bye, Barbus." Phoebe joined hands with her sisters and with all her might, quickly thought up a spell.

"Take this master of the mind,

His powers bind,

Vanquish him from this place,

Remove him from this time and space."

Barbus burst into flames and was vanquished. Clara sighed deeply with relief. James embraced her.

"Let's get out of here." She said and they orbed back to the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

That night, after they got home, Clara was still shaken up by the fact Barbus wanted her baby, but she was more concerned about her parents.

Phoebe and Cole sat up in the living room for hours after everyone had fallen asleep.

"Cole, I can't handle this. I mean, we have a daughter together in the future and who knows how many other kids. But I don't know how I feel about that."

"Phoebe, I have loved you ever since the first time I ever met you. I wouldn't let myself believe it at first, but I did. I know I made a lot of stupid mistakes. You have seen Clara at fifteen and thirty-two years old. Don't you want to see the other parts of her life?"

"Of course I do."

"I want to be there, right next to you. She is my daughter too." Cole said. Phoebe got up and paced nervously.

"What about what Barbus said? You leave me…again?"

"Phoebe, my life means more with you in it than having all the money and power in the world. Why would I give that up, especially on a second chance?" he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"I never thought I would say this again. But, Cole, I love you and I never stopped. I just do not want to have a broken heart again." She said, tears in her eyes.

"You won't, not from me." Cole leaned down and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Should I get you two a room?" Clara asked, surprisingly.

Cole and Phoebe looked up and Clara raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Very funny." Phoebe said as she and Cole sat down on the couch next to each other.

"So how is it going?" Clara asked.

"Who wants to know?" Cole asked.

"Uh, me, the product of your…" Phoebe interrupted her.

"Enough information, thank you." Phoebe said. Clara rolled her eyes. James came downstairs.

"Hi, I was just looking for my wife." James said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Clara said, walking over to him.

"I thought you were getting coffee." James said.

"I was, but I was distracted my parents making out in the living room." Phoebe laughed

"You shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant." Cole advised.

"I know, Dad. I was getting it for James." Clara said, going into the kitchen and returning with a coffee pot and a single mug.

"You made your pregnant wife get YOU coffee?" Cole asked, strictly.

"Daddy, it's fine. I offered. I couldn't sleep anyway." Clara spoke up.

"Cole, it's ok. Let it go." Phoebe said.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Cole said, hugging his daughter.

"Dad, you can't protect me from everything. I'm a big girl. I have already had two kids. I should be okay." Clara said, kissing her mother and began to head up to the landing next to James.

"And you..." Cole said sternly to James. "You take care of my little girl."

"You can count on it, sir." He said and he and his wife headed upstairs after Clara kissed her father.

"We should get to bed. It has been a long night." Phoebe said, stretching.

"Yeah, I will just crash here on the couch." Cole said.

"Why would you want to do that when there is a bed in my room?" Phoebe smiled and led him by the hand up to her room.

The next morning, everyone got ready to go their separate ways.

"Kelli, Chloe, say good bye to your grandmothers please." Clara said. Kelli and Chloe said good-bye to Grams, Patty and lastly to Phoebe.

"We love you, Grams." they said together.

"I love you two, too." Phoebe hugged them. Kelli pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket and handed it to her grandmother.

"Grandpa wanted me to give this to you." She said as Phoebe opened it. Tears clouded her eyes. Inside the box, was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Grams, are you sad?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm fine. Where is Grandpa?" Phoebe asked and the girls pointed behind her. She turned and there was Cole.

"Oh, Cole, I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say yes!" he said.

"Yes!" she said and Cole beamed. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Cole placed the ring on Phoebe's fingers and she could not remember being so happy.

James, Clara, the girls, Wyatt, and Chris were the last to go back. As Wyatt and Chris said good-bye to their parents, Clara said good-bye to her own.  
"I love you so much." She said , hugging her mother and father. Kelli and Chloe had their arms around Cole's legs.

"We love you, too." Phoebe said as she hugged her future son-in-law. Clara tried to pry the girls away from Cole, but they wouldn't budge.

"We want to stay with this Grandpa. He can play hopscotch , and hide and seek. And dolls." Kelli said.

"Dolls?" Phoebe asked Cole. He smiled sheepishly.

"Girls, it's time to go home." Clara said sternly and they gave in.

"I am going to erase these memories from the minds or I might go bananas." Clara said. She kissed her parents and Phoebe recited the return spell. Clara smiled and they disappeared.

A week later, Phoebe and Cole were married. It is not like they needed a long engagement. Things were on track in Phoebe's life for once in a long time. Except when she got a call from her doctor two months later.

"You're pregnant, Phoebe. Congratulations." He said.

"Uh…thank you. Good bye." She hung with the doctor and ran off to find Cole.

"Cole." She cried throughout the house.

"Upstairs, dear." He called back.

She hurried up to their bedroom and he rushed out carrying a hammer behind his back.

"First of all , what are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

She entered into their room. Nothing looked suspicious so she looked in his closet. She gasped. Cole had been working on a dollhouse.

"Cole, you were building this for…the baby?" phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I was getting a head start."

"Yeah , but I wasn't supposed to be pregnant for a year."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Uh, honey. I forgot to tell you. Clara told me that she got her math wrong about your pregnancy." Cole said.

"Why does she always tell you everything first?" Phoebe asked.

"That's not the point. The point is we are going to have a baby." He kissed her.

"Yeah, a baby." Phoebe sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried. Clara has demonic powers, and I do not know how that will affect me or her."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's going to be fine. I know my powers are an issue, but I need to protect my family. That's how. You just have to trust me." He said.

"I do, I really do." She said. He kissed her and then kissed her on the stomach.

"Hi baby." He said goofily. Phoebe laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We're in this together?"

"Forever." And the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Charmed I'm sure." Cole joked and they lived happily ever after, until the next the demon attack anyway.


End file.
